The Newest Gold
by The Tea Party Witch
Summary: Everyone's back in the Enchanted Forest and things are going well. Especially for Belle and Rumplestilskin Gold. They are happily living in the Dark Castle once more and Rumple is trying to rid himself of the Dark One's Dagger but is content for now to just be with his wife. I'm rubbish at writing summaries. Please read and review! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Adjusting

The Newest Gold

A Rumbelle Fanfiction

A/N: This is my first Rumple and Belle Fanfiction. I have watched from Season 1 to Season 7, I finished the entire series and sometimes rewatch certain episodes. I'm obsessed with this ship and will defend it until it sinks. I will go down with with ship! By the way this is an AU fic where after Emma broke the first few curses, they returned to the Enchanted Forest and made it liveable in again. Obviously in this universe – Rumple and Belle returned to the Dark Castle. Seasons 1, 2 and 3 are prominent in this fic. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Adjusting

"Where is it..." Rumplestilskin pondered as he looked for his prized possession – a chipped antique cup that symbolised he and his Belle's relationship. He smiled, breathing a sigh of relief when he found it in his sleeping wife's hands, cuddled into her rising and falling chest. They had just been getting used to living back in the Enchanted Forest and their castle. "Belle... Belle... Wake up, dearest." Rumple whispered, trying to wake her from her deep sleep. The brunette beauty opened her sky bright blue eyes and yawned. "Rumple! There you are... I was reading a book while holding our cup and I fell asleep." she smiled as she sleepily replied. "It's alright, my Belle. I was just wondering if you knew where our cup was. I got worried when I couldn't find it..." Rumple quietly answered, kissing his beautiful bookworm on the forehead as a good morning. Much to his dismay, Rumple had returned to being a beast. He was back to looking like the Dark One. Yet, Belle still found him to be her entire world. He is the most handsome man in the world to her; if not for his looks, for his kind heart and how he treated her like a queen. "That's OK, Rum. Where did you find those?" she asked happily, gesturing to the bashful Scottish beast's black leather pants and neon orange silk shirt. "You're not the only one who returned back to their former selves, dearest." Rumple answered softly, remembering how painful life was without his Belle – he would treasure her everyday like the sunrise from now on. He'd at least try to be a better man for her.

She grinned, looking down at her familiar looking, petrol blue library dress. "Did you miss me in blue that much, Rumple?" The happy bookworm teased her smiling husband. "I love that dress. It's very pretty... But the fact is dearest – I think yellow suits you better..." Rumple teased her lovingly. She couldn't help it, She blushed cutely and hugged her Mr. Gold. She smiled as she remembered the last time she wore that charming yellow ballgown. It was one of the last times the couple had been in Storybrooke, before Emma broke the last curse and by doing that, transported them to the Enchanted Forest that was apparently all patched up, how it used to be before the first Dark Curse. The last time Belle Gold had worn that yellow satin and taffeta gown had been their first dance as a married couple in the Enchanted Forest. They had danced to their song; 'Tale As Old As Time'. Rumplestilksin had lovingly conjured their outfits from the first time that they had danced to their song. They were in the Enchanted Forest now and The Savior, Emma Swan had broken the remaining curses.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Gold?" Rumple whispered into her ear, just like he did that night they had danced to their song as a married couple for the first time. "I'd love to, Mr. Gold." Belle answered happily, smiling at Rumplestilskin. With a smile and click of Rumple's fingers; their song was playing out of thin air once more as they waltzed slowly to their much loved song in the ballroom they had once loved, before being rushed to Storybrooke and having forgotten who each other was. They were together now, that's what was important. "Are you happy here with me, my Belle?" Rumple asked quietly, conjuring a single red rose for his lovely wife. "Of course I am, Rumple. We're together now and we'll find a way to rid you of that dagger, darling." Belle lovingly promised. "Indeed we will. Belle, I have something very important to tell you. But first; do you remember that I am a Seer, my Belle?" Rumple quietly asked his curious wife. "Yes. But why is it suddenly important?" Belle smiled but answered curiously, her blue eyes ablaze in question.

"I – um... I... Isawuswithachild." Rumple hurriedly stated with worry. "Come again, Rum?" She asked in surprise and shock. Belle had known that the Dark Curse had rendered her husband infertile, inable of having children. But come to think of it; after being in Storybrooke... Perhaps it had returned? "I don't know how, why or when but we're to have... A child. Together." Rumple answered, simply thinking that he knew that it would end up like his son, well technically, 'their' son since the lad had told Belle that he wanted nothing to do with his mother and that she was now to think of him as her son. This was before his untimely death in Storybrooke by people whom he had thought to be his friends. They stabbed him in the back by shooting him into a portal created by a magic bean. It had been a cruel way for Baelfire Gold to die. Rumple's heart couldn't take another Baelfire. "Rumple, it will be alright. Trust me." Belle whispered to him reassuringly, kissing his scaly cheek. "While I'm with you, it will be my Belle." He whispered, not meaning too but making giddy noises and trilling to himself. The Dark Curse was back in swing and the demon had returned inside his head. He just needed to hang on to his Belle and hope for the best with their future child. "Am I already pregnant?" Belle asked inquisitively, feeling her stomach curiously. Rumple grinned at her. "All magic comes at a price, dearest. Even for you." Rumple whispered, giggling and booping his endearing wife on the nose. "What is your price, Dear One?" She teased him lovingly as her answer. Always, without fail since Belle couldn't remember when, she had called him 'Dear One' instead of 'Dark One'. It lifted his spirits. "Hmm... Let me see... A wee kiss from my wife would do!" Rumple answered, giggling again and smirking at his wife.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprises

A/N: I don't own any recognizable characters and Katja belongs to the wonderful Shegal92 or ShakespearianHoneyBadgers! Shoutout to you, dearie and you work is AMAZING! Seriously, if you don't know then, look up 'Mr and Mrs Gold' for wonderful fanfiction to keep you on the edge of your seat. Please read and review!

Belle rolled her blue eyes and kissed his lips with love and finesse. "Better? Now, am I pregnant with our child yet, Rumplestilksin or am I not?" she answered pretending to be angry with him. Rumple put his hand on his wife's stomach and smiled. He rarely smiled and often it was for his Belle. "Three weeks gone." He answered with a smile. "Do you know what the gender of our child is yet, Rumple?" Belle asked with excitement. She had wanted to be a mother for as long as as long as she could remember, having lost her own mother not long after she had been born. But not under the forced circumstances she had been in before she met Rumple. He had saved Belle from a ghastly fate of marrying a man she never has and never did love. The price of her family's kingdom had been her eternal servitude to the Dark One. Along the way they had parted and found each other again many times. They had fallen in love and married. One of Belle's dreams along with travelling the world was to have a little girl or boy to call her own with someone that she truly loves and adores.

"I'm not sure. Even my magic can't tell some things, Belle." Rumple answered, stroking her face gently with his fingers. "I wouldn't want to know. I like to be surprised." She answered gently, touching her stomach instinctively. "Oh, so now you like being surprised, dearest?" Rumple stated sarcastically in a kind way. "One time, Rumplestilksin. One time. I didn't know about that library in all the years I cleaned this castle until you showed it to me." Belle answered in the same tone with a grin. "What were you reading earlier?" Rumple asked. "Sweeney Todd: A String Of Pearls." she answered, continuing to read the book she had started this morning and was almost finished. "Oh so when I go after the man that stole my wife it's wrong but when fictional characters do it it's interesting?" Rumple quipped lightly, knowing it would get a rise out of her. "I didn't want you blacken your heart any further and killing that pirate would have only done that. He wasn't worth the risk so I stopped you, Rum." Belle answered, seriously with a grin.

"Nearly finished, I see. When did you start it?" Rumple questioned, stroking her mid back length chestnut curls that were flowing loosely down her back. "This morning." she replied, turning the page of the book. "You are incredibly fast at reading, my Belle." Rumple answered, with a smile. He started to absentmindedly braid her curls into a half a French braid and half falling down her back. He added tiny yellow roses that he brought out of thin air. "I love it when you do my hair, Rum. It's always beautiful when you're finished." she commented lovingly, turning the last page of the book and putting it down.

"Are you going to read another one?" Rumple asked curiously as they were lying on the floor near the open fireplace now. They were sitting on plush oversized cushions that Rumple thought to be comfortable because he could rest his bad leg. "No, I think I've read enough for today. I would rather cuddle my husband." she happily replied with another grin. Belle cuddled into Rumple as they were curled up together by the fireplace in the cold winter weather. "Would you like to go out in the snow?" Belle suggested hopefully. "No." Rumple firmly stated. "Why not?" Belle defiantly wondered. "One, you are three weeks pregnant with our child. Two, it's freezing out there and you'll catch a cold because none of those lovely scarves, hats, jackets or mittens of yours came over with us. Three, my bad leg will act up worse in that weather. Therefore, we can't go out there, dearest. Besides; out there I'll have to share you with other people. I don't want to do that." Rumpled debated logically with his inquisitive wife who wouldn't give up until he agreed with her. She surprised him greatly by giving in, well not completely. "Fine. But we're going out there tomorrow Rumplestilksin Gold. When the Charmings and the others aren't poking around the area. You know as well as I do that you can make a certain potion so that your bad leg will be free of pain." she answered, a little defeated but knew where her husband was coming from. It would be bad for the baby in the cold and they had been outside in the snowy gardens of the Dark Castle before. Just not in about thirty years or so...

"So, do you think we're having a boy or a girl, Rumple?" she asked curiously, not caring about the gender as long as it was healthy and happy. "I would like a daughter... But really don't care as long as it's healthy." Rumple answered quietly. A little girl with Belle's features and kind spirit with his determination would be wonderful. "Why a little girl?" Belle asked curiously, half expecting him to mention their son, Baelfire that Belle had briefly met. Bae had clearly stated to them – his Papa and Stepmother, that he renounced She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as his mother and wanted Belle to call him her son. But their son was killed in Storybrooke by someone he thought to be his friend. They betrayed him brutally, by shooting him as he lay beside a portal made by a magic bean, causing him to fall in, again. Baelfire had forgiven Rumple and that is why it broke both of their hearts. "Well, our son is gone. So I wondered whether a daughter would be better for us... Also there is a higher chance she would look like her beautiful mother-to-be." Rumple answered solemnly, missing Baelfire worse than when he thought he was just lost. Belle gently took his hand and rubbed gentle circles onto it's surface, sensing his sadness. "I would rather them look like father-to-be; beautiful sienna eyes, an adorable smile and curly brown hair..." she trailed off admiring his sienna eyes that twinkled with the hope of a fresh start with a new child. He then realised what his wife had said. "I am not adorable. Scary? Oh yes, dearest. Scaly? Definitely. But adorable? Not a chance, my Belle." Rumple answered his true love while kissing her cheek. True Love's Kiss couldn't break his curse now that they had kissed so many times in Storybrooke. Even if it had, he had found a way to stop the effect of her delectably plump pink lips from breaking his curse. A long ago forgotten potion that he had taken before he let his beauty kiss him, once they had returned here. Just as a precaution. He couldn't risk going back to the poor old wool spinner again. Those days were over centuries ago... He would never return to the man he was around his first wife. The cowardly spinner with a fourteen year old son. No. Now he would be the fearsome Dark One and if anyone EVER hurt his future daughter – he would feel no remorse in killing them as painfully as possible. Or if anyone hurt his darling Belle again. They were dead as well. Enough of that talk, they were too busy cuddling each other, and Belle was nearly asleep in Rumple's arms. She was practically on his lap but he didn't care. Their daughter and Belle were comfortable. That's all he cared about now.


	3. Chapter 3: Pregnancy

**Chapter 3: Pregnancy**

 **A/N: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Except Rubelle Gold that is :). Huge shoutout to ShakespearianHoneyBadger, you're amazing, dearie! By the way, this chapter is a little shorter due to stupid writer's block. I'm sorry, dearies. Please read and review!**

Belle Gold was not three weeks pregnant anymore. She was now six months pregnant with their child. She hoped for her husband's sake that it would be a baby girl. She still wished for her to have sienna eyes and maybe Belle's own chestnut curls. Or maybe her blue eyes and Rumple's dark brown wavy hair. That would be nice...

They had been going over names for quite some time now. Rumple had been adamant that it needed to be something either close to Belle or with Belle in it. She thought that this was endearing. Belle had suggested Fierabelle but Rumple was against it because apparently it sounds strange and means fire bell. "Shall we go over some names again, my Belle?" Rumple suggested as they cuddled near the fire. "Yes, please. It's so strange to think that there's another human being inside of me at this moment. A little person with ideas all their own ideas, growing inside of me." Belle answered happily, curious to see what his cunning mind had come up with. "How about Bellinda?" Rumple asked curiously. "Isn't that a little bit strange though, Rumple?" Belle asked, thinking of the name Bellinda Gold. Suddenly, a though sprung to Belle's mind. The name she had thought of was simply perfect for their future daughter. "Rumple – what about Rubelle Gold? It's the perfect combination of Rumple and Belle!" She exclaimed in excitement, hugging Rumple. "I think that is a wonderful idea. What about her middle name?" Rumple asked her with curiosity. "I'm sorry Rum but there's only one answer to that. Our daughter's full name will be Rubelle Baelfire Gold. That was she carries a small piece of her family wherever she goes." She answered sadly, wiping a tear that fell from her left eye, remembering the first time that their Bae asked her to call him his mother. Belle missed him nearly as badly as Rumple did. "Hey, hey. It'll be alright. Our daughter will be the most loved by her parents in all the realms. And the man who lays a hand on a hair from her head will be struck dead as fast as you can say 'Rumpleskilskin Gold', dearest." Rumple answered, some of his old flamboyant ways returning. Belle had missed his happy flamboyant ways, cheery spirit and infectious giggles. Whenever her husband giggled – it was impossible not to laugh with him. Rumplestilskin and his wife, Belle sat there laughing and holding each other close. That was until someone interrupted them by banging down their door.

Belle Gold was not three weeks pregnant anymore. She was now six months pregnant with their child. She hoped for her husband's sake that it would be a baby girl. She still wished for her to have sienna eyes and maybe Belle's own chestnut curls. Or maybe her blue eyes and Rumple's dark brown wavy hair. That would be nice...

They had been going over names for quite some time now. Rumple had been adamant that it needed to be something either close to Belle or with Belle in it. She thought that this was endearing. Belle had suggested Fierabelle but Rumple was against it because apparently it sounds strange and means fire bell. "Shall we go over some names again, my Belle?" Rumple suggested as they cuddled near the fire. "Yes, please. It's so strange to think that there's another human being inside of me at this moment. A little person with ideas all their own ideas, growing inside of me." Belle answered happily, curious to see what his cunning mind had come up with. "How about Bellinda?" Rumple asked curiously. "Isn't that a little bit strange though, Rumple?" Belle asked, thinking of the name Bellinda Gold. Suddenly, a though sprung to Belle's mind. The name she had thought of was simply perfect for their future daughter. "Rumple – what about Rubelle Gold? It's the perfect combination of Rumple and Belle!" She exclaimed in excitement, hugging Rumple. "I think that is a wonderful idea. What about her middle name?" Rumple asked her with curiosity. "I'm sorry Rum but there's only one answer to that. Our daughter's full name will be Rubelle Baelfire Gold. That was she carries a small piece of her family wherever she goes." She answered sadly, wiping a tear that fell from her left eye, remembering the first time that their Bae asked her to call him his mother. Belle missed him nearly as badly as Rumple did. "Hey, hey. It'll be alright. Our daughter will be the most loved by her parents in all the realms. And the man who lays a hand on a hair from her head will be struck dead as fast as you can say 'Rumpleskilskin Gold', dearest." Rumple answered, some of his old flamboyant ways returning. Belle had missed his happy flamboyant ways, cheery spirit and infectious giggles. Whenever her husband giggled – it was impossible not to laugh with him. Rumplestilskin and his wife, Belle sat there laughing and holding each other close. That was until someone interrupted them by banging down their door.


	4. Chapter 4: Rude Interuptions

**Chapter 4: Interuptions of the Rudest Kind**

 **A/N: If I owned OUAT well then, there would be a substancial amount of more Rumbelle, less pain for the beauty and her Dark One as well as a happier end for the two.**

There was a loud bang from the door, anyone who called it a knock was either incompetent or annoying. "DARK ONE! We know you're in there! Please come out! We need your help!" A familiar voice asked through the door, the voice of an annoyingly familiar Captain and his new wife, Emma Jones. "Fine. But you'd think a man can spend a few hours with his wife now and then, dearies!" Rumple answered, grumpily attempting to get up. His bad leg impairing him to get up quickly. Belle swiftly got up and helped her sweet Scottish husband to his feet, handing him his cane. As they hadn't been in the Enchanted Forest for more than a year, Rumple's leg would still be affected. After a year spent here – he could move around as he pleased without any trouble from his injured leg. Rumple intended to use it as a false weakness after that. In case people attempted to hurt him. "Thank you, dearest." Rum whispered to her. "Your welcome, Rum. Why don't I put some tea on for us while you negotiate with the Joneses?" Belle asked him kindly, stroking his shoulder lightly. "Thank you, my Belle. I'll need something stronger than tea I'm afraid, dearest. How about some nice strong coffee? It'll wake me up a wee bit more and perhaps I'll be able for a tad more tolerance than usual. Gods know what these people want now, my dearest Belle." Rumple answered. She quickly made some strong coffee, adding two sugars and a dash of milk. Rum liked his tea and coffee pretty much the same. Two sugars and a dash of milk. Coffee needed to be strong as possible to have any effect on Rumple. Three spoons usually did the trick perfectly. Belle smiled as she handed it to him. He took a sip from the pale china cup and straightened his silk shirt out after lying down, it had creased slightly. He grinned and giggled a little, opening the door. "Well, if it isn't my favourite Captain and his new wife! Please, do come in." Rum spoke with a quiet voice laced and dripping with sarcasm. "Enough, Dark One. Where have you hidden it? Don't play games, Crocodile – I know you have it!" Hook fiercly stated, showing his stump to them. Rumplestilskin had taken the former Captain's bejewelled substitute of a right arm as leverage in case he needed to in the future.

"Hmm. And what shall I receive in return for returning your 'hand' to you, Captain?" Rumple asked in his high voice, giggling afterward. "Give me back my hand, Crocodile! Or I'll be forced to use this." Hook answered, taking out what looked like Belle's husband's dagger. She knew that it was one of the hundreds of fake daggers that she had buried in various locations in the world to stop people from finding the real dagger. Nobody seemed to notice that Belle had what seemed to be a pendant (that was a piece of cord with a replica of Rumple's dagger on it) and that she wore it everywhere, seldomly taking it off. Rumple had shrunk the dagger and fashioned it into a necklace. For Belle to keep safe for him. Nobody but Belle and Rumple knew this. If people asked; Belle usually told them that she wore it as a symbol of their love. Sometimes she even jokingly said that really; she was the only one who had any real control over him. Her right arm bore a symbol of the Dark One as on their wedding day – they had agreed to share his power. That way, one of them would be able to stop his inner demons and turmoil from catching up on him. Rumplestilskin had been through so much in all his years. Rumple's had a tough life, he has. But he has his Belle and their future child now. "And what do intend to do with that piece of tin? Control me? It's a fake, dearie." Rum confessed happily, giggling madly while making little 'nee' noises. It was a part of his curse. "Then why was it buried in your garden back in Storybrooke?" Hook challenged. "Attempt to control me." Rumple asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine. I command thee Dark One to burn your wife's favourite book." Hook cruelly asked with glee. "I would and could never burn any of my wife's books, you one-handed idiot." Rumple sneered his response at him. Rumple took hold of her dainty hand to stop him from acting out on many years of hate and anger. "That's bloody cute you know, holding your wife's hand when things get rough. Fine. What do you want if you give me back my hand, Crocodile?" Hook answered in cocky defeat, referring to their entwined hands sarcastically. Belle glared at him. "A strand of Emma's hair." Rum answered quietly. "What?" Hook asked abruptly. "You heard me." Rumple answered shortly, his patience growing thin. "It's alright, Rumple. I'm here for you, my talented spinner." Belle whispered. Calling Rumple a talented spinner calmed him down for some reason. He used to be a wool spinner before he became the Dark One. During the early years of their relationship, long before they were married – he had masterfully spun straw into golden thread. "Thank you, my wee bookworm." Rum answered her quietly, squeezing her hand. Hook begrudgingly gave them a strand of the blonde Savior's hair. "My hand." He asked, looking sharply at Rumple. "Fine. Belle, will you come with me to retrieve the pirate's hand subsitiute, please? You know how I struggle with those damned stairs..." Rumple asked his wife quietly. She smiled at him and nodded, knowing that even while the pirate was married – Rumple didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. And Belle thought him very wise for this. Hook could have easily hurt Belle to get to Rumple. He's done it before and she has the faded bruises and scars to prove it.

They retrieved the pirate's right hand from their collection of items that Rumple had gathered over the years. "Do you think we should tell Emma that I'm pregnant? Or would it be too much of a risk, as Hook could find out quite easily and Gods knows what he would do." She asked Rumple quietly. "He can't hurt you anymore, dearest. I've cast so many protective enchantments on you as you slept over the years. Nobody can harm you now, my Belle. Nobody." Rum quietly answered, as he kissed her cheek. Belle smiled at his sweetness and replied "When we go back up shall we announce our good news?" she asked curiously. "No. Leave them surprised until Snow throws that baby shower for you. I know you'll want to tell her right away. She is your oldest friend after all, dearest." Rumple replied quietly. Belled kissed his lips quickly as they came back up the stairs. "Fair enough. Thank you, Rumple. For your counsel, my talented spinner." Belle quietly stated. Just as they reached the top of the stairs where they were in sight of the pirate and the Savior – Rumple claimed his wife's lips in a passion-filled kiss that made her knees go weak. "Bloody disgusting." The pirate mumbled under his breathe while Emma looked sharply at him. "They're married too, Killian." She stated to him, looking sternly at him. "I know, love. But they could behave themselves in company, couldn't they, my swan?" the pirate continued, kissing his wife's forehead quietly. Belle cleared her throat and handed him his hand. "Thank you, Belle. About time this pirate had his right hand back – don't you think?" Hook asked her curiously, his other arm around Emma's. "Just as long as you stay away from Rumple with it – I don't mind what you do. Come near him and it won't just be your hand you'll lose this time." she sharply stated, looking into Emma's green eyes and pleading with her silently to keep an eye on her pirate. "Don't worry, Belle. He won't come near your husband. Not on my watch. Come on Killian, time to go." Emma answered Belle, smiling back at them. "Are you saying that you'd castrate me if I came near the Dark One again, Mrs Gold?" Hook taunted with a smirk. "Keep your mind out of the gutter. No, I would do much worse than that. You would loose both of your hands and your head if you come near my husband again, Killian Liam Jones." Belle answered as coldly as she could manage. A while ago, Emma had shared his middle name with her so that she may use it as leverage. "Fine. But your husband wouldn't just have a dodgy knee after I'd finished with him." Killian threatened. "Don't you dare threaten my wife, pirate!" Rumple snarled, looking murderous. "Hey, calm down, Rum. You're alright my talented spinner." Belle whispered reassuringly to him. "Thank you, dearest. You've kept me safe from the monster I am on the inside, for today." He answered her, not moving from his position at staring at the pirate, locking eyes with him. His sienna eyes filled with pure rage at the pirate. "Come on, Emma love. We're leaving." Hook gently spoke to his wise wife. "Bye for now, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow for that tea party your mother is holding." Belle bid the more tolerable of the couple goodbye until her mother, Snow White and Belle's oldest friend's tea party tomorrow at noon. Rumple had some errands to run tomorrow so he didn't mind all that much. "Bye Belle. Keep safe." Emma answered, taking her pirate with her. "Goodbye Emma." Rumple quietly said, smiling at Belle. "See you soon Mr Gold." Emma replied, smiling back at him. They left shortly after that and once again, Rumple seized his wife's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you my beautiful wife and my dearest Belle. Soon, I'll have another person to love as well. Our child will be such a wonderful thing to happen for us, my wee bookworm." Rumple happily stated, giggling joyously. She smiled and laughed with him. "That they will. Is there some way of finding that out, Rumple? It's actually driving me insane not knowing what gender person I'm carrying around with me." Belle asked, happily looking into those beautiful sienna eyes of his. "Yes there is. Are you sure that you want to know? I'm curious about what gender it is too but I don't mind as long as it's healthy and happy, my dearest Belle." Rumple answered. He placed his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes in deep concentration. His entire face lit up. When he opened his eyes, they were filled with happy tears. "It's a wee princess you carry inside you, my beautiful wife." Rum answered through his tears. "I promise and swear to you, Belle. Our daughter will be the most loved and most looked after child in the kingdom. She'll want for nothing and so will you, my Belle. I love you both so much!" Rumple practically shouted kindly through his sobs. Belle knew that this was a clear sign that he was absolutely ecstatic about their little girl. "I know that, my wonderful, resourceful, brilliant husband! Now come on, it's late and I need to be up early tomorrow. I'm having tea with Snow and a few others at noon." Belle answered him gently, summoning her nightclothes. Usually she wore a pale blue nightdress that was trimmed with lace, with deep blue buttons going up the chest. A small part of the inside was silk but most of it was made from cotton. It was probably the most comfortable thing the blue-eyed bookworm owned. It nearly reached her ankles and had a round A-line neckline. Belle was very fond of it, as it had been a wedding present from Rumple to her. She smiled as she put the nightgown on and watched as Rumple summoned his nightclothes. His consisted of a pair of deep navy silk trousers with an elasticated waistband. Belle had made them herself for him for his last birthday. He had worn them ever since. Rumple scooped his wife up into his arms and teleported them both magically to their bedroom. He put her down and they walked the short distance to the bed – with their arms around each other. He put his support on his loving wife instead of his cane and she helped him to walk to the bed. Belle smiled as they lay down underneath the silk sheets and assorted furs to keep them warm during these cold winter nights. They fell asleep in each others arms and kissed each other goodnight. "Goodnight Rumple. I love you, my talented spinner." Belle sleepily stated, snuggling into him and resting her head on his chest, her wild mess of brown curls fanning out behind her. "Goodnight Belle. I love you too, my beautiful wee bookworm." He replied sleepily, wrapping his arms around her as tightly as possible without hurting her. They faded off to sleep after that.


	5. Chapter 5: Tea Parties and Teddies

**Chapter 5: Tea Parties and Teddies**

 **A/N: I own not a single thing but the young Miss Gold, Rubelle. Good day, dearies.**

The next morning, Belle awoke with a yawn at half past ten o'clock. She noticed that Rumple was awake but laying beside her with his hands buried in her long chesnut brown curls. "Good morning my beautiful wife. How are you? It's half past ten, dearest. You'd better get dressed for your wee tea party with the other princesses." Rumple gently suggested, smiling at his wife. "I'm well thank you, Rumple my wonderful husband. I'll get dressed in a little while. Are you sure you won't come with me?" Belle asked, hoping that he would. "I'm sorry dearest. I'm having a wee tea party of my own with Jefferson, Katja and Grace. I promised the Hatter that I'd go. He's probably the only person I get along with here, apart from you and Katja, dearest. But that cat is like a child to me. I did practically raise her." Rumple answered, wrapping his arms around her and smiling. "Before you go, will you do my hair for me please? It always turns out so nice when you do it, Rumple." Belle gently pleaded with her husband. "Maybe I will..." Rumple teased her with a grin, twirling a finger around one of her more prominent curls. "What's your price, Dear One?" she asked teasingly, grinning back at him with love in her bright blue eyes. "You make some of that marvellous breakfast you used to do in Storybrooke." Rumple whispered. Belle smiled at the adorable thought of Rumplestilksin missing scrambled eggs on toast with a side of bacon. "Where are we going to get the eggs and bacon from, as well as a toaster and bread?" Belle asked curiously, knowing that there was no electricity here. "We won't be needing a toaster, dearest. You'll find all you need in the kitchen. While you do that dearest, I'm going to find you a wonderful dress to wear to that tea party fit for the wife of the Dark One!" He answered joyfully with a giggle and a few trills. Belle smiled and got out of their warm, cosy bed. She popped on the matching blue silk slippers and one of Rumple's silk shirts over her nightdress to keep out the cold. It had been waiting at the end of the bed and was a darker shade of blue than her nightgown. "Alright. Nothing too crazy, Rumple. Remember, I am six and a half months pregnant with our daughter." She answered happily, going to the kitchen. "Don't worry dearest, I'll place many comforting charms on the dress before it goes an inch near you!" Rumple answered from the room as she headed to the kitchen.

There was a roaring fire blazing in the stone fireplace with a large cauldron and an empty tray over it. Belle spotted the means to make a fresh loaf of bread alongside at least four dozen eggs and a large hunk of tied up, salted and dried bacon. She smiled at the adorable man that was upstairs at the moment and set about making his favourite breakfast. Belle started by getting a bowl and cracking six eggs into it alongside some milk, salt and pepper. She left that to marinate whilst she made the bread and placed it in the large oven that graced the Dark Castle. While she had the flour, sugar and eggs out – Belle made some biscuits for later, adding ginger, cinnamon and some grated dark chocolate into the mixture. These biscuits were her specialty and Rumple loved them. Belle placed them in a box and put them in the cupboard when they were cool. Once the bread was cooled and out of the oven, she started slicing it into slices and placed four slices on the tray over the roaring fire in the fireplace. Belle carefully watched it as it toasted. She did the same for the scrambled eggs and bacon. She served them on the fine china plates that Belle knew would be in the top left hand cupboard. Not being the tallest person in this castle, she had to use magic to reach them. Rumple had gotten them out before as he could reach the damned cupboard without using magic. Belle put on some tea and made it to their liking. When the table was set for breakfast, She called for her adorably thoughtful husband who was upstairs – hunting for something appropriate for her to wear to her oldest friend's tea party. Rumple popped into the room using magic. He popped behind his wife and placed his arms around her lovingly as she made our tea. "Hello there, my beautiful wife! I have found the perfect dress for you to wear to that wee tea party at noon. And before you ask dearest, no it's not yellow." Rumple teased her lovingly, placing a short feather light kiss to her neck. "What a shame." she answered in the same tone. "Breakfast is ready, Rumple. Come on, let's sit down before it grows cold." Belle asked, sitting down and waiting for Rumple. A red rose in a vase appeared at her end of the table and Rumple giggled manically, eating his favourite breakfast from Storybrooke silently. "Thank you for the rose, Rum. It's beautiful." she commented, touching the velvety red petals with her thumb. "It doesn't hold a candle to it's stunning owner." Rumple charming answered with a smug smile. "Thank you." Belle answered with a blush, taking his plate and putting it near the washing basin for later. "Let me clean those while you go and get dressed. Then I can do your hair for you, my dearest Belle." Rumple offered kindly, kissing her forehead lightly. "Thank you, Rumple. I won't be long." Belle answered, going up the stairs to get washed and dressed.

When she stepped into their room after washing herself in their bathroom, Belle noticed that not only had he found a lovely dress for her, but he had placed undergarments and the perfect accessories to match it. Belle smiled and set to work putting the undergarments on, only loosely lacing her corset so not to hurt herself or more importantly, their daughter. Belle looked at the beautifully luxurious dress that was laid out on the bed. It was exactly the same shade as the red rose downstairs in the vase and the fine velvet was nearly just as soft. The dress has a lovely flowy skirt that reached her ankles. The neckline was square shaped and very modest. It was done up with tiny hook-and-eyes at the back of the exquisite dress. It had long sleeves that would cinch into her arms and fit snugly to her skin, keeping the both of them warm in the frosty weather. Once Belle had the beautiful dress over her head, she only noticed then, the tiny gold roses embroidered onto the bodice with very familiar golden thread. Belle smiled and realised that the gold embroidered roses likely hadn't been there before Rumple found it. She brushed out her long hair and left it the way it was, for Rumple to sort out. Noticing the pair of warm, thick woollen socks and riding boots with matching red laces waiting at the other side of the bed, Belle gleefully put them on and giggled a little to herself. Noticing the small matching red velvet choker on the bed with a tiny golden rose charm hanging delicately off of it. Belle smiled and took it downstairs with her – hoping that Rumple would place it around her neck for her. "You look absolutely stunning in that dress, my wee red rose. Do you need a hand with the necklace?" Rumple complimented, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs and taking her hand. He gently pushed her long curly hair to one side and lovingly placed the choker around her pale neck. The tiny golden rose was dangling just at the base of her throat. "Beautiful. As always." He whispered into her right ear. He set about doing her hair for her. When her adorable husband was finished, the sides of her hair were braided and pinned back elegantly – similarly to the last time he had done it. This time, a single braid started at the crown of her head and the rest of her hair flowed freely down her back. Tiny red roses were trapped inside the braids and wouldn't come out until Rumple took them out himself. Belle smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Rumple." She thanked him just before kissing his lips slowly in a passionate thank you kiss. "I would do anything for you, my Belle. Anything." Rumple whispered into her ear just before claiming her lips in a lustful kiss filled with need and want. "Rumple, you'll make us both late and you know Jefferson hates it when people show up late for tea. I think he got that from the White Rabbit back in Wonderland." Belle joked happily, kissing his nose. She only noticed then that Rumple was wearing a velvet shirt, similar to his usual silk ones. It was the exact same shade of red as his wife's dress and the roses. He wore his dragon-hide boots and usual leather trousers. His hair was tied back in a red silk ribbon, the same shade of red as his shirt. "You look very handsome when we match, Rum." She complimented him with a smile. "Thank you dearest, we'd best be off now. Like you said my Belle, Jefferson will have my head if I'm late. I'm sure that Snow White wouldn't be too happy if you were late to her wee gathering either, dearest." Rumple answered her, smiling. He took his wife's hand and Belle noticed that he had a pocket just above his heart. There was a tiny white rose peeking out of it. "It's for Grace. She asked me to tell you to bring her one of your roses the next time we see her. I'll tell the wee thing that you said hello, my wee red rose." Rumple explained. "I'm sorry that I couldn't come with you this time. Perhaps next time?" Belle apologised sincerely. "Next week, same time dearest." Rum answered, giggling and escorting us to their carriage. They would go to Snow castle's first and explain that Rumple couldn't stay because he had business to attend to. No one but Belle knew that he was going to the Hatter's Unbirthday Tea Party. They probably assumed that he's gone off to made some deals with people for his own benefits.


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

 **A/N: Hello dearies, I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long. I have been so busy with college exams but all done now and I'M FREE! I can write to my heart's content. Also, there's some swearing in this chapter because of our delightful Cheshire Cat. Let's see what our favourite Dark One and his family are up to, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT, there would be a lot more Rumbelle, Captain Swan and Jefferson would have his Cheshire cat :).**

Belle entered Snow and David's castle, walking into the dining room where the others were seated. Belle noticed that it was only for the princesses. ' _No men. Good thing that Rumple stayed with Jefferson, Katja and Grace.'_ Belle thought to herself. She sat down on the chair nearest to Emma Jones. "So Belle, how are things working for you and the Dark One in the Dark Castle?" Snow asked the wife of the Dark One curiously, pouring tea for Belle as they all sat down in Snow's dining room that was blue and yellow. It was kind of painful to look at it for took long... "They're going very well thank you. I actually have some good news for you, Snow." Belle shyly answered, smiling at everyone. Not many people at this table will talk to Belle because of who she is married to. Aurora is indifferent to Rumple and Belle, meaning she doesn't really care much. Jacinda or Ella is alright about it. Her and Henry are very happy together actually. Emma is glad that Rumple found someone to love but is still shocked at how long they've been married. Snow, as always is supportive and comforting about the whole ordeal for both her old friend and her husband. "Oh? And what is this news? Are you two getting divorced? Is he making you leave again?" Snow babbled her questions and Belle put up her hand for Snow to stop speaking. "Nothing of the sort. This is _good_ news after all. Gods know that we _need_ some after all Rumple and I have been through together..." Belle answered her, leaving her old friend in suspense, smiling mysteriously as she did so. Red or Ruby was at the table near to Emma and Belle at that. Belle likes Ruby. She doesn't care what anyone does as long as they're happy. "We're having a child. A little girl at that." Belle happily stated, her blue eyes shining with the thought of their little Rubelle coming into the world soon. "How far along are you, Mrs Gold?" Red asked curiously. "How many times have I told you that you can call me _Belle_ now, Red?" Belle asked happily. Ruby smiled, "Sorry. How long?" she asked again. "Six months, three weeks and two days." Belle answered joyously, touching her swollen stomach absentmindedly. "Can I feel your stomach, Belle?" Red asked bluntly. "Of course, dearie." Belle answered without thinking and started laughing. "Sorry, I've been hearing that specific term a lot now and it's kind of stuck in my head." Belle apologised, knowing people wouldn't want to be associated with her husband. They didn't like him because of his power, deals and his magic. Red touched Belle's stomach and smiled. "Have you and Rumplestilkskin thought of any names yet?" Red asked, being bold enough to say Rumple's name. Belle smiled and answered her. "Rubelle Baelfire Gold." Belle answered happily. "May I?" Snow asked, surprising the bookworm. "Of course, old friend." Belle answered with a smile. Snow approached Belle and gently put her hand on Belle stomach. "Being a mother is very hard, Belle. Are you sure you and the Dark One are ready?" Snow asked. Belle thought to herself, ' _Snow's a dear friend but can be extremely meddlesome and quite nosy sometimes._ ' Belle answered with confidence, "Yes, we are." Emma approached the expectant bookworm and gently spoke. Snow said " _I_ think you'll make a great mom, Belle. You and Mr Gold seem really happy. Mind if I...?" Belle smiled and calmly answered the daughter of her oldest friend with reassurance that she and Rumple were happy,

"Not at all, Emma. Thank you for your support. Your mother just doesn't see past Rumple. He's a difficult man to love sometimes – but I _do_ love him. You understand that because Killian isn't exactly a walk in the park sometimes; don't deny it – we _both_ know what it's like." Belle hugged Emma close and smiled at her, as the blonde was an expectant mother as well by the looks of things. The group of princesses and queens had tea and coffee with scones, tiny assorted fruit tarts. Belle took a strawberry tart and a lemon tart for Jefferson and Grace, old friends of hers and her husband's since before the Evil Queen's first Dark Curse. They also had lemon drizzle cake and dark chocolate coffee bites. Belle put some in a bag that she had convienetly brought out of thin air with her and her husband's shared magic for the latter and Katja, his adoptive daughter that he had known for almost forty years. She would see her husband, as well as the Hatter, his daughter and his wife, Katja later at the Unbirthday Tea Party. Belle was not going to be spending much more time here, due to not feeling like she fit into the tight knit circle of other princess in attendance – talking about the latest fashions in the Enchanted Forest. Those who didn't have a True Love yet talked about boys. Those who did have a True Love talked about life with them. Belle smiled apologetically at her old friend and turned to her, who was talking to Mulan. Snow had no idea that Mulan and Aurora were together. She was talking to Mulan about marrying someone and settling down. "Some of us _aren't_ meant to settle down, Snow." Belle gently asked, giving Mulan a kind knowing look. "Thank you, Belle. That was uncomfortable due to Aurora and I." Mulan whispered to the pregnant bookworm. "You're most welcome, Mulan." Belle answered. She turned to Snow and fought for her attention as she hosted their little tea party. "Snow, I'll have to leave soon. I'm tired with the extra weight. I think I'll go home and lie down for awhile. Rumple should be home soon so I'll be fine." Belle apologetically explained, not feeling tired at all. The wife of the Dark One just wanted to get away from people who weren't like her. "OK Belle. Do you feel OK? Do you need anything?" Snow asked sweetly, fearing her old friend's newly pregnant state making her need something desperately. "Just sleep. That's all I need right now." Belle answered, yawning. The bookworm went outside and continued with the façade of walking home. Belle used a little bit of magic to get her to her requested destination – the Hatter's little cottage not far from the Dark Castle.

Belle knocked on the door and heard Katja, the Cheshire cat who was the wife of the Hatter, curse loudly. _"Shit!_ Who's that at the door, Jeffy?" the Cheshire cat asked. "I'll get the door, dearies." Rumple offered. "If you think it's safe Rumproast." Katja replied, smirking largely, showing her most catlike tendencies. Rumple opened the door, baring his teeth in a rare smile. "It's alright Katja, it's only my wife." Rumple happily stated, hugging his beloved blue-eyed bookworm closer to him. "Hi Bluebelle! How are hanging in there?" Katja asked excitedly with a ten year old Grace, happily resorting her stuffed animals into order. Belle smiled at her. "Hello Katja! I'm good how are you? Hi Grace, how are you sweetie?" Belle asked, lowering her slightly showing pregnant self to sit on the floor with Grace when Rumplestilskin conjured a fluffy crimson pillow just as Belle's bottom hit the floor, now landing on the pillow. The pillow was big enough for two people to sit on, so Rumple sat down beside her and placed his arm around the bookworm and their future daughter protectively. "Did you tell them yet?" Belle asked curiously. "No, left that for when you came, dearest." Rumple answered, resting his head on top of his wife's. "How did you know I'd come, Rum?" Belle asked with a curious gleam in her blue eyes. "Well, you see my Belle – you had that questioning look in those beautiful blue eyes of yours that seemed to say ' _get me the hell out of here before I go certifiably crazy_ ', dearest." Rumple answered quietly. Belle smiled and held him closer to her. "Jefferson, Katja, Grace and Grace's fluffy friends – we have very _important_ news to tell all of you!" Belle happily stated, beaming contentedly at the group of her truest friends, people who had always supported her and Rumple, no matter what. "What's wrong? You're already married so it can't be that..." Katja keenly observed with a catlike grin. "Did you get Belle a new library?" Jefferson enquired with some of his wife's curiosity. "Are you going mad? Papa says it's perfectly alright to be mad." Grace sweetly assessed with excited wide green eyes. "We're having a daughter. Rubelle Baelfire Gold." Belle answered, smiling at Rumple who was smiling back at his glowing wife, a truly rare sight indeed. _"Congratulations,_ you two! Always knew all that fucking you two seem to be doing finally payed off, hey Rumproast?" Katja teased her adoptive father with a grin. "Oh, be off with you. Would you at least _try_ to be a good cat, puss?" Rumple joked back with his adoptive daughter. He raised her and that is how he sees her, but the Cheshire cat also saw Belle as her adoptive mother, despite Belle not raising her, but being in love with Rumple was enough validation for Katja. "Congratulations to the both of you. Believe me, you'll never see anything as beautiful in your whole life as the first time you look at your daughter." Jefferson adorably stated, tipping his hat to the Dark One and his wife jovially.


	7. Chapter 7: New Arrival

**Chapter 7: New Arrival**

 **A/N: Publishing two chapters tonight to hopefully get you guys to forgive me for forgetting about this fic due to *sighs* life... Can't wait for Yule! Only twelve days left! Huzzah! Sorry, rant over. Welcome to the madness dearies.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned OUAT, there would have been a Cheshire cat for Jefferson to love.**

It was about five months later in the Dark Castle, in the months of Autumn, in the month known as September, where Belle and Rumplestilskin Gold were preparing the castle for the arrival of their firstborn daughter, Rubelle Baelfire Gold who was scheduled to be born any day now. Belle was nervous as she had never had a child before, but was also excited beyond belief to be carrying the child of her and her True Love. Rumple hardly let her out of bed these days, making sure that she was comfortable as well as well fed and well rested in time for their little princess. Rumple was besides himself with excitement and wouldn't let anyone next nor near Belle until their daughter was safely out of his wife and happy. Belle and he had painted the room right next to theirs – which had naturally been transformed into a nursery for Rubelle, when she came. The nursery had been magically decorated in a lovely shade of pastel green as well with hints of yellows and greys. A small spun gold mobile made by Rumple himself was hanging just above her cradle. There were assorted toys and books on bookshelves, so that they would be able to read to their little treasure. A close friend of theirs – as they didn't trust the Blue Fairy – or any fairy, in Rumple's case; except for one; Tinkerbelle would be helping Belle to deliver the baby in their home. Belle smiled at her husband who had a tray with him as he came into the room. On the tray, there was a cup of tea, some toast with a thick layer of spreaded chocolate on top of it. Anyone who knew Belle knew that she had a serious addiction to chocolate, tea and Rumplestilskin's lips. Rumple smiled at her, "Good morning, dearest. I thought you might be hungry so I prepared a spot of breakfast for you. I know how much you love chocolate, my Belle." he greeted her warmly, setting the tray down on her lap as she smiled at him from her position in the bed; sitting propped up with pillows behind her. Rumple kissed her forehead with a small smile. "Thank you, Rumple. Your so sweet, darling. You're right, I do love chocolate... but I only love chocolate half as much as I love you." she answered her True Love kindly with a grin. Her stomach hurt and she had severe cravings. Mostly, she craved chocolate, toast, tea, oranges and anything to do with cinnamon. This wasn't unusual for the sweet-toothed wife of the Dark One.

Rumplestilskin had Tinkerbell on call as Belle's midwife because he trusted her. He had also vowed to return her magic to her, should she help her dear friend birth her first daughter and her first child with Rumple that she had mothered. As Baelfire considered her to be his step-mother before his death. Suddenly, Belle had a sharp contraction in her abdomen. Rumple sensed that something was wrong with his beloved wife. He gently asked her, "Belle sweetheart, are you alright?" Belle shook her head to say ' _no_ ' and Rumple worried. He called the green loving fairy that he trusted to check his wife, "Tinkerbell! Belle's in pain and it's near the date!" The blond pixie approached them, looking at Belle as she opened her bag of equipment. She check Belle over to find that she was going to be in labor soon. She looked with worry on her features at the sorcerer as she informed him, "She's going into labor soon, Rumple. She'll need us near her for a few hours, in case Rubelle decides that she wants to meet her father." Rumple turned to one of the few people that was permitted to call him by his abbreviated name as he asked, "Will she be alright?" Tinkerbell smiled at him as she answered, "Since when is our dear rose not alright?" she answered happily, earning a small smile from Belle who's contractions were only growing stronger. Tinkerbell asked the brunette, "How's the pain, dear rose?" Belle gritted out, "I think... Rubelle's coming out to meet us soon, Tink." Tinkerbell smiled at her, getting her tools and things out to help with the birthing of the newest Gold.

A few hours later, the wife of the Dark One was going into labor and it was painful. She grasped Rumple's hand as she writhed and pushed when Tink told her to. Moments later, a cry was heard and the newest gold was brought into the world. Tink took her over to a table to clean, bathe and dress the newborn babe. Sweet thing had her father's eyes; a deep rich sienna that was the image of her father's. She looked like her mother a bit, but it was hard to tell as she was only a babe. Once she was wrapped in warm woollen yellow blanket on Belle's orders - no pink, because she wouldn't have her daughter become a stereotypical girl. Rumple had insisted on yellow because the colour reminded him of his wife's ballgown when they had first met. The sweet girl was handed to her mother who smiled down at her. Belle whispered to her daughter, "Welcome to the world, Rubelle Baelfire Gold. I'm your mother, Belle and this is your father, Rumple. We love you, our little girl." Rumplestilskin smiled happily at the sight of his blue eyed beauty holding his gorgeous baby girl. He looked to Tinkerbell and thanked her, "Thank you, Tinkerbelle. Go into the dining room and look on the table. There you'll find something that I think you'll appreciate." Tink grinned happily, knowing that it would be her magic. He had promised that if she helped Belle with the child, which she would have done anyway as Belle was her friend; he had promised to return her fairy magic to her. Tink walked to the kitchen and found her magic in a little corked bottle with a note beside it reading, ' _Dear Tink, thank you so much for helping us. As promised, my end of our deal - R.'_ She uncorked the bottle and drank it down, feeling the pixie dust enter her system and make her whole again.

Meanwhile, the Golds were talking quietly while their new daughter slept peacefully in her bassinet. She was a sweet girl already, Belle had planned on reading to her as soon as she could. She knew that she would need to make sure that Rubelle's godmother was back in the room, magic intact. when she met her goddaughter properly. Jeffererson and Katja would be along shortly with Grace, as Rumple had written a letter to them using a beautiful silvery owl that he had grown to care for. The letter had read; ' _We're writing to tell you that your goddaughter has been born, Hatter. I hope you and that kitten of yours can be along in a while to see our little girl. Oh, bring Grace too if you'd like. - Rumple, Belle and Rubelle'_. It was indeed a happy day for the Golds.


End file.
